SW: The Turning
by Malice
Summary: A story about a young apprentice named Dayn Saoth and his path to the Dark Side.


STAR WARS  
The Turning  
by  
Dark Sith Malice  
Edited by  
Lord Shadow  
  
Prologue  
War has struck the peaceful Republic planets. A massive fleet commanded by the mysterious Lord Sidious has commenced attacks on all Republic territories. The clone armies are scattered all across the barren galaxy raging war with the Jedi. The Chancellor Palpatine and the Galactic Senate have, as defense, ordered all possible Jedi and military sqadrons in the vicinity to proceed to the planet of Alderaan for the impending attack. Thousands of Jedi have left their homes for the attack including the infamous Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Mace Windu. The capital planet of Coruscant is the Jedi Arys Ejren and her two apprentices, Dayn Saoth, and Dallin Jaxon. They know that they must be prepared for the war the could come.........  
  
  
  
Part I  
  
  
Light years away from the planet of Alderaan, an impending attack fleet waited. Stars twinkled in the inky void as the giant new Victory-Class Star Destroyers hovered in position awaiting orders. The nearby sun reflected off of their glistening silver hulls, reflecting the light in all the colors of the sprectrum. On the bridge of the lead destroyer, an officer worked dilligently trying to keep up with his work schedule. A small klaxon beeped on the comm relay showing somebody was trying to contact them.  
"Sir, incoming transmission," the officer stood directing his attention at the being in charge. The man had a helmet on that had a sort of t-shaped visor on the front as well as a small antenna like object that ran along the side of his helmet upwards. He turned quietly toward the officer without saying anything.  
He motioned to the man, "Patch it through."  
"Aye, sir." Near the middle of the bridge, a small projector flickered to life as a figure in a cloak appeared in a bluish hologram color.  
The lead being lifted his chin a bit after knowing who was asking for him. "Lord Sidious...what do you need of me?"  
The Dark Lord groaned deeply as he began to talk. "General Mraeel. I trust all is planned."  
"Yes my lord," the voice came through the vox chip in Mraeel's helmet, grating like sand on stone.  
"Excellent," Sidious smiled. "Make sure the fleet and the troops are ready. When everything is complete, prepare for hyperspace and engage Republic forces at Alderaan."  
"Yes my lord," General Mraeel repeated.  
"Our time has come." The mysterious image of Lord Sidious faded as the projector powered down. General Mraeel turned toward his officers and seemed to drift off a moment. As he sprung back to life he began churning out orders, "Inform all personnel to get to their stations and have the pilots get to their fighters. Begin preparation for hyperspace. Estimated time till destination?"  
A young officer turned from his station to answer his order, "Approximately seven hours." He sat back down and continued his working. Mraeel sat in his command chair moving his fingers along the smooth leather. He gave a small grin, concealed by his helmet.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++  
  
  
Arys Ejren stood prone with her lightsaber drawn. She drew her lightsaber up and slashed downward to the right. The oncoming beam of light followed her swing and made a quick block. The opponent brought his lightsaber up quickly and brought it down on Arys' head. A shield stopped the beam, and the lighting in the training room returned from its dimmed look signaling the end of the battle. Arys switched a button on her belt lowering the personal shield. She glanced over at her opponent.  
"You're learning well apprentice Dayn Saoth. Beating a Jedi Master is no easy task." The young man she spoke to looked up from his lightsaber as he switched it off. He looked about fifteen or sixteen years old and had brown hair and yellow eyes. His eyes, while unusual for somebody who was born on Thyfera, seemed to have a little bit of a mysticism about them. Most Thyferans were dark haired with fair skin and brown eyes. He wore a dark tunic with a V-collar revealing a white shirt underneath. He wore a pair of dark leather pants. He stared up at his master.  
"I've had a good teacher." The young man turned slightly to the left looking at his friend and colleague, Dallin. Dallin Jaxon was a bit older than Dayn and very close to the young age of his master, Arys. He had light brown hair and blue eyes and was fair skinned. He wore the typical Jedi robes of the time unlike Dayn. Dallin nodded in approval of his fellow apprentice.  
"Well I cannot take all the credit, padawan. You're very talented in the ways of the lightsaber. I only hope I will be able to keep up with you in the coming months," replied Arys. She nodded towards Dallin. "You're turn Dallin. I want you and Dayn to spar against eachother." The quiet spoken Dallin began removing his cloak and walked towards the middle of the sparring room. "Now remember my students," Arys spoke. "Be mindful of your opponent but also of the Force. Do not let him take the advantage."  
Arys stepped back towards the entrance to the arena to watch. Both Dayn and Dallin ignited their lightsabers and began to circle one another. Dayn took the first slash towards the abdomen. Dallin jumped back and made a cut upwards at Dayn's head. Dayn reacted, swung to the left then to the right before swinging upward. Again, he was blocked. Dayn began to show a bit of frustration in his face.  
"Don't become frustrated Dayn! You do not want to end up attacking in anger," Arys spoke up before the frustration could have become a problem.  
Dayn looked at Arys and Dallin knew he had let his guard down. Dallin streamed his lightsaber in from the side hitting Dayn's shield. Again, the lights turned up signaling the end of the battle. Dallin smiled over at Dayn.  
"Very good gentlemen. I apologise to you Dayn for getting your attention in the battle, as it appears it was the cause of your loss."  
"It's fine master. I'll be able to get you back in a match yet Dallin." Dayn smiled as he said this jokingly.  
"Really? We'll see about that won't we." Dallin knocked the back of his friend's head lightly.  
Arys watched. "Okay you two. Why don't you go get something to eat. I'll catch you later for some more training." The apprentices nodded and walked off.  
Arys grabbed a towel and dabbed at her sweat. She realized she would have to talk to the maintence men about the heat. It wasn't usually this warm in the complex. As she dropped her towel and turned around, she saw a Republic officer standing in front of her.  
"Commander Dydea, what's the stasis on the fleet?" She stood upfront with her question.  
"That's what I've come to tell you. Our spies have reported the fleet entered hyperspace less then an hour ago. The ships are already on their way to Alderaan."  
"Has the planet prepared def-," she was immediately cut off by the commander.  
"We've already gotten a report from Alderaan and they expect to have defenses online in six to seven hours."  
"That may not be enough Commander. I sense something brooding. I fear we may have a war on our hands."  
"I wouldn't be surprised Jedi."  
  
  
+++++++++++  
  
  
Alderaan hung in space silently. Around the planet was the majority of the Republic fleet. Hundreds of capital ships floated in space around the giant planet. On one of the Republic frigates, a small shuttle flew out of the docking bay and headed down towards the planet.  
  
  
The shuttle came down through the atmosphere where it hovered above a smallish landing pad. The shuttles landing struts folded down and touched the duriscrete of the landing pad with a soft touch. The whisp of escaping air and the sound of the doors opening was the only thing that could be heard. Across the platform, the entrance to the building opened up. A number of Jedi figures stepped out to the platform and stood in a single line.  
The shuttle ramp finally opened up and a man came walking down with a small escort. He had dark hair and dark eyes and a dignitary's outfit on.  
"Senator Organa. Welcome," Mace Windu stated.  
"I'm always happy to return to my home, but not on these occassions." The senator nodded to the other Jedi. "Obi-Wan, Master Adi Gallia...I trust all is ready for the attack?"  
"Almost Senator," The General Obi-Wan Kenobi looked towards the senator. "We should have defenses online sometime within the next three hours. Come, we must get you inside the base." Obi-Wan motioned towards the building behind him.  
"How many council members were able to help, Adi?" Adi looked to her side as if something had been tugging on her ear.  
"Just Master Windu and I were the only ones able to help. Master Yoda and the other council members are trying to convince the senate that we must act if this abomination will stand." The lady Jedi let a small sigh out. "Senator, I don't know how to tell you this. But I don't think we can defeat that fleet. Alderaan will be taken. I'm sure of that."  
"I know this is an uphill battle to defeat whoever these invaders are, but if we don't succeed, the fate of the galaxy could be changed and we will be in a state of war. Something nobody is truly ready for."  
  
  
  
Dayn Saoth and Dallin Jaxon both sat picking at their food at the Jedi Temple cafeteria. They knew what was going to come in the next few hours and they were both a bit on the nervous side. Dayn was frustrated. He never had felt the feeling of anxiety and he knew he didn't want to feel it again. He tried to compress his anger but at times it came to him in huge fits of rage. He had been told about the Dark Side and it's evil. He had felt it. When he was younger, his frustration and anger brought out the worst in him. He was a terror to his parents which is why they abandoned him on Thyfera and left him for dead.  
"You awake? Dayn?" Dayn's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he realized Dallin was trying to get his attention.  
"Yeah?" Dayn looked up from his food at his friend.  
"You okay? You look...out of it," Dallin tried to pull an answer out of Dayn.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired."  
"You sure? You don't look so-," immedately before Dallin could finish his, a klaxon began sounding.  
"We've just recieved reports from Alderaan. The attack fleet has arrived at Alderaan. May the Force be with the Republic."  
  
  
  



End file.
